Son Goku
Son Goku is the son of Bardock and Gine who was send to Earth to take over it but he ended up hitting his head and losing all of his memories. He ended up becoming one of the Earth's greatest heroes and saved it many times from different threats. Info *Origin: Dragon Ball *Gender: Male *Classification: Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Martial Artist *Age: Unknown *Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Super durability, Ki Energy Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Super Reflexes, Skilled Staff User *Weaknesses: Gets weaker when he is hungry *Standard Equipment: None Attacks/Techniques Ki Energy Techniques *'Kamehameha (Destructive Turtle Wave)': Goku's trademark technique. By holding his hands out near his side and gathering ki energy into them in a sphere shape then finally thrusting the hands out at the foe to fire stream of ki energy at them. **'Continuous Kamehameha (Continuous Destructive Turtle Wave)': A rapid-fire version of the Kamehameha technique where Goku thrusts his hands out in a rapid fashion to fire a series of energy beams at his foes. **'Instant Kamehameha (Instant Destructive Turtle Wave)': Combination of the Kamehameha and Instant Transmission. Goku starts charging up the ki energy until he teleports in front of the foe and fires a stream of ki energy at point blank range for destructive results. **'Super Kamehameha (Super Destructive Turtle Wave)': A advanced version of the Kamehameha technique. Performed the same way as a normal Kamehameha, but Goku puts more power and ki energy into it to launch a massive stream of blue ki energy at his foes. **'True Kamehameha (True Destructive Turtle Wave)': A destructive version of the Kamehameha technique that can only be used in the Super Saiyan 3 form. It is performed like a normal Kamehameha but it mixes the power of the Super Saiyan 3 form and unleashes a massive stream of white-blue ki energy at the foes. **'Burst Kamehameha (Burst Destructive Turtle Wave)': A destructive version of the Kamehameha technique where Goku only uses it in his Super Saiyan Blue form. He fires a massive ki energy beam until he increases the size in a instant. *'Dragon Fist': A powerful technique that allows Goku to launch a long and massive dragon of golden ki energy off of his arm with a punching motion. It can self destruct to form a chain of powerful explosion that easily destroy powerful forms. *'Kiai': A offensive ki technique where Goku can unleash a invisible wave of ki energy at his foes to knock them away from him. **'Spirit Shot': A advanced version of Kiai where Goku appears between his foes with his arms extended outward and unleashes a powerful shockwave of invisible ki energy that blows them away from him. *'Kaioken (World King Fist)': A supportive technique that engulfs Goku in a red ki aura that multiples his ki energy and strength by how much he multiples. The higher the number more risky the results will be. *'Spirit Bomb': The strongest technique that Goku learned from King Kai. He gathers energy from nearby living things and forms a energy sphere that he launches at his foe. It does a lot of damage to evil beings. Other Techniques *'Zanzōken (Afterimage Technique)': A martial arts technique where Goku moves extremely fast that leaves a afterimage of his body behind to trick his foes into letting down their guard. **'Tajū Zanzōken (Multiple Afterimage Technique)': A advanced version of Zanzōken. Goku creates multiple afterimages by moving extremely fast to make the foe(s) confused and get the upper hand. *'Instant Transmission': By placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead, Goku can teleport himself and a selected group of people to any location after focusing onto a location. If he is unable to focus, Goku can't use this technique. *'Dragon Throw': Goku's trademark grapple technique. He grabs onto a limb (arm, leg, tail, etc) and spins around with his foe until he lets go and hurls them away from him. *'Super God Fist': He lunges straight at his foe and punches them in the face with a powerful punch, which is capable of hurling the foe away from him. *'Super God Shock Flash': A counter attack technique that allows Goku to take a stance where he will counter attack any foe with a swift punch to the stomach if they attempt to attack him first. Transformations *'Super Saiyan': The first of the Super Saiyan forms. It turns his hair golden and spike it up while his eyes turn green. He is engulfed in a golden ki aura and his power is doubled. *'Super Saiyan 2': The second of the Super Saiyan forms. His hair becomes slightly more spiky, his muscles extend out a little, and he gains a electrical energy surge around his golden ki aura. His power is increased more than the first form. *'Super Saiyan 3': The third of the Super Saiyan form. His hair to grow to a long length, his eyebrows vanish completely, his muscles extend more, his aura causes his clothing to become brighter than normal, and the electrical energy surges more around him. His power is increased farther. *'Super Saiyan Blue': The form where a Super Saiyan uses the power of a Super Saiyan God. The form is very similar to Super Saiyan except for the hair becomes lite blue and his aura becomes multi-colored. This form is stated to be one of Goku's strongest forms. Victories Single Battles *Iron Man (Marvel Comics) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Minato Namikaze (Naruto Shippuden) *Batman (DC Universe) *Lex Luthor (DC Universe) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts II) Handicap Battles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Losses *None so far. Trivia *The version of Goku is currently from the DBZ era of him and the DBGT version is not going to be used. So forms and techniques are going to be limited to Dragon Ball and DBZ, which includes the movies. Currently he has elements of Battle of Gods, Resurrection 'F' and DBS being mixed into him. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Married